A Complete Compass
by ThaLittleFreak
Summary: West feels pressure from his three appropriatly named brothers, as he is sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he is the last to enter the school, and his magic abillity isn't as good as he or his brothers would have hoped.
1. Chapter 1: Expectations

**Chapter 1: Expectations**

West's three older brothers stood in front of him, like they all were studying some interesting artifact, wondering what sort of things it could do. South tilted his head slightly, his yellow eyes looking intently at West's face. He had cut his naturally purple hair short the day before, and he looked all grown up, at least West thought so. He hadn't shaved though, so he looked kind of scruffy. His shirt was untidy, and he was wearing sweatpants, but still he had a kind of grown quality about him, that made it clear that he was the oldest. He was twenty now, and out of Hogwarts, and had worked for nearly three years as a Potioneer. West was wearing his old first year robes, as South's was the only income and they didn't have that much gold to spare. He had also been given his old books, so the only things that were new, were his wand and the pygmy owl, scowling at him from inside it's cage. It didn't seem to like it's new owner much, and seemed to rather want to stay with East for some strange reason.

East seemed to have grown bored of studying West already, and he stared distant minded at the scarlet train. West stared for a moment at his silver prefect badge, thinking that he himself would never ever wear one. East's look seemed to say the same thing, as his gaze came back to West. East looked like he thought he was more grown up than he was, and he was so proud of his badge that his chest seemed to be pushed forward more than ever before, and he smirked, making this new, downward glance at his youngest brother, that made West feel like something insignificant East had inclined himself to care about. "What house do you think he'll be in, North?" He said, his voice sounding kind of lazy. He had asked the question several times since West had got the letter from Hogwarts. "I'd say he'd be in Slytherin with me, but I don't see any cunning in him..." West bit his teeth together. He was used to this kind of treatment, but he still couldn't manage to not be hurt by it. East brushed his purple, but thick and messy hair out of his face.

"I'm sure he'll be in my house," North said half encouraging, but also with a hint of exasperation. West silently thought that he probably wished he wasn't put in the same house as North, Hufflepuff, because then he wouldn't have as much responsabillity for him. North was in his seventh year, and he probably had enough friends and things to do, not to have West following him around. Not that West really wanted to. East pulled on North's short ponytail, making him brush his hand away and staring annoyed at him. "Stop that." North usually let his hair be loose, but on important days he always forced it into a pony-tail, even though it was barely long enough. His hair, too, was purple, and his eyes were as yellow as the other's. North's eyes however, was a bit magnified due to his square glasses.

"Oh it doesn't matter what house he is in," said South, smiling wryly at West, but it didn't make him feel any better. "Easy for you to say," he said, the first thing he had said since they entered the station. "You used to be in Gryffindor." South kept smiling at his little brother, and East rolled his eyes. "What's so good about that? It's not like it's a better house than mine." West could feel the age old argument coming up again. "You better get on the train now, it'll leave soon," South said looking at his watch. East was about to say something, but then he spotted some of his friends going onto the train, and sped off, not saying anything.

"I'll help you with your trunk," North said proudly and performed a hover charm on it, making it float onto the train along with his own, then, he stepped on the train, not mentioning where he would be sitting. West found it likely that he would sit with his friends though, so he guessed it didn't matter much. South sat down in front of him, looking into West's eyes. "Don't look so gloomy, this is supposed to be a happy occation!" He hugged him, a rare thing for any of them to do. "You'll send your owl when you're there, wont you?" South said, smiling. "If it doesn't bite my fingers off..." West mumbled, remembering the angry screeches it had made when he had tried to pet it earlyer. South chuckled, and stood up. "Off you go then."

West nodded and waved, as he stepped onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impossible

Chapter 2: The Impossible

As soon as West entered the train, and the doors of the train slipped shut, he felt  
as deserted as he never had before. He wasn't likely to find somewhere to sit near  
his brothers, and he would probably feel like a bother even if he did. He started  
walking, looking into every compartment, hoping to find one that was nearly, or  
entirely empty, not really thinking that he would. He caught his own reflection in  
one of the glass windows showing him a group of slytherins talking and laughing. His  
hair was frizzy, he would have to re-braid his long purple hair when he got the  
chance to. The right side of his face was hidden under his fringe, that reached to  
under his chin, while the other side was stretched into the braid so he could see.  
He had to admit he looked a bit like a girl with the long hair, but he didn't really  
care. His hair was his pride. His robes were a bit long for him, he didn't even  
match South in the height he had been when he had been eleven. West sighed, and  
continued walking. He looked distantly into every compartment, and didn't expect to  
find anywhere to sit, so when he saw an almost empty compartment, he nearly walked  
past it. He walked back a few steps, and looked into it. There were only two people  
inside, none of them in their robes yet, and one of them seemed to be sleeping.  
Carefully he slid the compartment-door open.

"Are... These seats taken?" West asked hesitantly, never trusting his luck with  
strangers. The boy who was awake, looked up at him. He was skinny and a bit frail  
looking. His hair was blonde with a red tint to it and it reached down to his  
shoulders. His eyes were gigantic and blue, and he was wearing a high-necked thick  
red sweater. West was calmed, and thought that if this boy ended up being an enemy,  
he could probably handle him. "No, they're not, you can sit here if you like," the  
boy said. West sat down opposite him, as far away from the sleeping boy as he could,  
fearing what would happen if he woke him up. He was really strange looking, wrapped  
in fabric from head to toe, the only thing showing was a tuft of turquoise hair and  
one closed eye. "What's your name?" The boy asked, dragging West's eyes away from  
the mummy-like boy next to him. "West Morris... What's yours?" West looked at the  
boy. He seemed friendly enough, but he was still feeling uncertain. West's had the  
strangest way of always falling out with people.

"Laurus Snisset" He said, smiling a bit. "You're a first year?" West nodded,  
gripping his left hand with his right under his robes. "Me too... I'm really  
nervous... You look kinda familiar, have we met?" Laurus tilted his head studying  
West almost like his brothers had before. "Maybe you saw one of my brothers, they  
have the same hair color as me," the answer came automatically. "That's right, this  
prefect with purple hair knocked me to the floor when I came into the train..." West  
shifted awkwardly. "Yeah that would be East, he-" "His name is East? Wait, you..."  
West sighed. "Yes, West, East, South and North." Laurus looked at him with very  
round eyes. He smiled, seeming a bit amused. "That's kind of cool I guess." "No,"  
West said promptly. "It's weird."

Laurus just smiled at this, looking out of the window cheerfully. After a bit of  
silence, he turned back. "Your brother is a Slytherin... Right?" West looked at him.  
Some hint of concern was in Laurus' face, and West found it a bit odd. Granted,  
Slytherins could be rather unpleasant... "Yeah." Laurus swallowed. "So.. You guys  
must be purebloods then..." He said, looking down at his shoes. West felt a bit red,  
and sharply he said; "Yeah, so? You don't think we're going to start slaughtering  
people, do you? It's not like a Slytherin has to be a pureblood anyway, besides, our  
parents were killed in the war, too, even if they were purebloods!" West's face had  
become warm, and he leaned back on his seat staring angrily at the floor, gripping  
his own hands so tightly together that his arms started to shiver. "I didn't mean it  
like that!" Laurus sounded alarmed. "Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to offend  
you..." West looked up, meeting a pair of eyes pleading with him.

West took a few deep breaths, and felt his face get less tight, and the blood slowly  
drained from it. "I overreacted a bit, I'm just nervous to be going off to Hogwarts,  
I have three older brothers to live up to, I didn't mean to shout." Laurus seemed  
relieved at this and smiled carefully to him, leaning back on his seat. "I don't  
think I'm Slytherin material," West continued. "My brother says I'm not nearly  
cunning enough." Laurus smiled wider. "I hope I'm in Hufflepuff, I'm not really that  
smart, or cunning, or brave. But I like to think that I'm nice." "My brother North  
is in Hufflepuff. He's a Seventh-year." Laurus tilted his head. "Your brothers are  
in different houses? I thought siblings usually came into the same houses." West  
shook his head. "My oldest brother was in Gryffindor. I know I won't go in Ravenclaw  
though, so I guess I'll be a Hufflepuff too." "Good!" Laurus smiled happily at him.  
West blinked bewildered at this, what did he mean? West wanted to ask, but he found  
it weird to do so, so he left it.


End file.
